ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Life of Tora
Life of Tora '''is a fan fiction written by TheDragonGolen and TheUltraKamehameha, it is about Tora, a Saiyan elite on Bardock's team, with Fasha and more. He is Bardock's best friend, we will lead adventures along the way, and there will be some changes. My First Mission "Thank you King Vegeta, I feel honered." Tora said to King Vegeta Tora had just became a Saiyan elite, he was going on his first mission with Bardock and his team, Tora ran to Bardock. "Bardock, I will be assisting you on your jounery to planet Hajugan." said Tora They traveled to the planet. Tora jumped and kicked one of the fighters in the face. Bardock put his feet in the air, spun around and kicked a bunch of army members. Tora took two of the fighters heads and headbutt them togather. Soon it was like the whole planets race was destroyed. "Tora, you did great, I never thought you would be a Saiyan elite, we've been friends since I was 18, and at that age, you didn't show much strength." said Bardock "I bet if you trained alot, you could become a Super Saiyan, aswell as or whole team." "Thank you, Bardock." Says Tora Invasion of Planet Or-i-tikoh As the group returns to Planet Vegeta, Tora started to think about what Bardock said to him. Train to be a Super Saiyan ran through his mind. "I wont disapoint you, my friend" Tora said as the group landed on Vegeta Bardock ran to get order from King Vegeta without saying a word. "Where do you think we'll go next?" asks Shugesh "I don't care, as long as it has someone strong..." Says Fasha Bardock came running back. "We are heading to Planet Or-i-tikoh. Borgos, where is it?" asks Bardock "Hmm. Let's see" Borgos says while pulling out a book from his pod "Oh yes, here it is. Or-i-tikoh, fourth planet of the Zeenon system" "What! The Zeenon system! That's half way across the galaxy!" Tora exclaims "Are you sure?" "Positive" Says Borgos "Make haste. We have 10 days to get the job done" says Bardock "Lets go" We all hope in our pods and fly to Planet Or-i-tikoh "Grrr... 10 days, why does King Vegeta insist on giving us such harsh missions!" said Tora, clunging his fist and grinding his teeth Day 1 "If they're going to make me stay in this space pod for 10 days, I should have something to do, I'm not going to sleep for 10 days, I know there is a way to train with the mind, and I will figure it out!" Tora exclaimed, holding his fist in the air Tora thought hard, his head had strains, he could see himself, "If I could talk to Bardock we could mind train togather, just to prove that this is real!" Tora thought Tora saw 53 enemys, all strong, Tora grabed ones neck and snaped it, alarming all to get him. Tora punched 2 in the face that we're both cocky and ignorent. "If you train hard enough, I bet you can become a Super Saiyan." thought Tora "I can and I will Bardock, and so will you someday." Tora said Tora saw 7 upcoming enemys that he blasted with a blast Tora took his hand and gave a bunch of power into a blast '''At Frieza's room... "Those Saiyan fools think it's a real trip, Muhhaa!" screamed Frieza, with a happy smirk Day 2 "*Yawn* Well, guess it's up to mind training again." Tora said streaching his arms In Bardock's space pod... "Oh my gosh! Tora had become very strong, he has a power level around 500,000! What is he doing, Has he accutally become a Super Saiyan!" Bardock said "He is now the strongest person on out team, see Fasha is only 5,000! Shugesh only 8,000! Borgos is only 10,000! I'm 40,000! This is amazing!" Bardock began to mind train, or he tried. But he made it half way through, killing aliens. Now his power level got to 60,000. Day 3 "These days aren't passing by fast, if only there was some way to speed up time." Tora said Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha